


Monde réel no jutsu

by Lulu_folle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Alerte ! Les ninjas utilisent des techniques de combat inspirées de notre monde. Les sports comme vous ne les avez jamais vus ! Des déserteurs en folie ! Des amourettes qui tournent mal ! Tous aux abris !Premier cycle : Techniques amoureuses (Chapitres 1 & 2)Deuxième cycle : Techniques de courses (Chapitres 3 à 5)





	1. Les élèves

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Ma première histoire sur ce site. Cette histoire est achevée, je vais donc poster un chapitre par semaine. Tous les mardis !  
> Bien évidemment, les personnages du monde de Naruto appartiennent à leur auteur !

**1-Hinata**  
C'était une belle journée d'été, mais pas n'importe quelle journée d'été. Aujourd'hui, Hinata était décidée à déclarer son amour à Naruto. Malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, il l'évitait ; mais grâce à son nouveau jutsu, spécialement concocté pour lui, elle allait enfin pouvoir lui parler en tête-à-tête. À la fin de son entraînement, elle partie rejoindre son amoureux. Elle le repéra rapidement en train de quitter son terrain d'entraînement et elle entra alors en action. Elle se mit à courir droit sur lui et lorsqu'il fut à porté elle lui sauta dessus en hurlant :  
«Plaquage no jutsu !!!»  
Et un Naruto plaqué ! Un !  
«Naruto-kun, commença-t-elle, je...je t'... !!!!»  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car en y regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait assommé. Et notre chère Hinata emmena donc son chéri à l'hôpital en se disant qu'elle lui déclarerai sa flamme lorsqu'il se réveillerai.

**2-Tenten**  
Tenten en avait marre, plus que marre de ce coéquipier pour lequel elle se fondait d'amour et qui l'ignorait. Aujourd'hui, elle allait le mettre à terre grâce à son nouveau jutsu, créé avec l'aide d'Hinata. Voyant que Neji ne venait pas à l'entraînement elle se rendit au manoir des Hyuga. L'entrapercevant en train de s'entraîner avec son oncle, elle prépara son arme. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, juste lui montrer qu'elle en avait marre de son indifférence. Au moment propice, elle sortit de sa cachette, un gros ballon orange à la main et, en le lançant avec force sur Neji elle hurla :  
« Basket-ball no jutsu !!!»  
Et un Neji interloqué se prit une espèce d'orange géante dans la tête sous le regard étonné de son oncle.  
«Basket-ball no justu !!!! Basket-ball no jutsu !!!!»  
Neji ne réussit pas à éviter les cinquante ballons que lui lança sa coéquipière. À la fin, lorsqu'elle se calma, elle songea à s'excuser mais renonça et décida de plutôt l'emmener à l'hôpital sous le regard franchement amusé de Hiashi Hyuga.

**3-Ino**  
Ino avait entendu parler de la manière de faire de Tenten avec son amoureux. Et trouvant que c'était une bonne idée, elle l'appliqua à Saï en changeant quelques petites choses. En arrivant en vue du terrain d'entraînement de la team Kakashi, elle grogna ; et elle avait de quoi ! Car Sakura, Yamato, Kakashi et Saï était présents. Mais elle avait paré à toutes les éventualités et sa technique allait faire déguerpir tous ces gêneurs. Elle surgit brusquement de derrière un arbre, une balle blanche dans le main gauche et un bâton long dans la main droite. Elle frappa la balla avec son bâton en criant :  
«Base-ball no jutsu !!!!»  
Et elle bombarda Sakura et Kakashi, Yamato se protégeant grâce à son jutsu. Il eut le malheur de lui renvoyer une balle. Ino afficha alors un sourire sadique avant de renvoyer la balle en hurlant :  
«Base-ball no jutsu : Home-run !!!!!»  
Et toute la team Kakashi, sauf Saï, s'envola vers d'autres cieux. Ino courut vers Saï, lui sauta dans les bras, et il la lâcha en disant :  
«Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est stupide.»  
Ino se leva, une veine d'énervement apparaissant sur sa tempe. Elle reprit sa batte, la leva bien haut, et l'abattit sur le crâne de Saï en vociférant :  
«Base-ball no jutsu : coup de batte !!!!»  
L'envoyant à l'hôpital dans la section, «disputes de couples».

**Numéro bis-Les garçons s'inquiète**  
Shikamaru et Sasuke s'inquiétaient, car si Tenten, Hinata et Ino avaient envoyées Neji, Naruto et Saï à l'hôpital, eux ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau face à Temari et Sakura. De son côté, Lee espérait que Sakura l'enverrait à l'hôpital par preuve d'amour.

**4-Sakura**  
Elle avait les cheveux rose, OK, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était fragile !! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ce Sasuke de ses deux ! Sakura s'élança, écumante de rage à la poursuite de l'Uchiwa. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle lui fonça dessus, pressée de tester sa nouvelle technique, conseillée par Tenten. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke qui arborait un sourire supérieur, elle arma son poing et le lui décocha en hurlant :  
«Boxe anglaise no justu : Uppercut !!!»  
Et c'est avec un Sasuke comateux et se demandant comment Naruto faisait pour survivre à ces coups de poing que Sakura essuya le sol jusqu'à l'hôpital.

**5-Temari**  
Temari marchait dans la forêt, cachant derrière son dos un ruban de GRS.  
« Shikamaruuu !!! Où es-tu ?»  
Fit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur. Ledit Shikamaru se cacha un peu plus dans son arbre pour éviter d'avoir à subir le même sort que ses amis. Au moins se disait-il, si elle m'attrape, elle n'a pas son éventail et ça fera moins mal. Alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper vers un autre arbre, quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville, le faisant s'écraser à terre.  
« Ruban no jutsu !»  
Fit Temari avec fierté, elle commença à le tirer derrière elle. Mais il l'emprisonna avec son ombre, il se releva, leva le bras pour se gratter. Grave erreur, car le ruban encore attaché à sa cheville le fit tomber en arrière. Il s'assomma sur le sol. Temari haussa les épaules et se décida à le traîner jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha avec son ruban. Et c'est donc devant des cerfs morts de rire que l'héritier des Nara servit de serpillière.

**6-Conclusion**  
Si vous tenez à votre santé physique et mentale devancez toujours ces demoiselles dans leurs désirs. Déclarez votre flamme à Hinata avant qu'elle ne le fasse devant votre lit d'hôpital, n'ignorez jamais Tenten sous peine d'avoir la tête comme une pastèque, ne repoussez jamais Ino pour éviter les fêlures de crâne, n'énervez jamais Sakura sous peine de perdre la moitié voir plus de vos cellules pensantes et surtout, craignez beaucoup plus une Temari sans éventail qu'avec éventail.

**Post-scriptum**  
Quelque part dans Konoha un type aux cheveux à la coupe en bol et aux gros sourcils déprime car il n'a pas été envoyé à l'hôpital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécie, à la semaine prochaine !  
> Kissoux !


	2. Les senseïs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Comment ça va ?  
> Après les élèves, voici les senseïs !  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> P.S. : J'expérimente encore la mise en forme sur ce site, désolée si la mise en page vous semble bizarre.

**1- Le Bon...**

Contrairement aux jeunes, ce fût un homme qui ouvrit le feu sur le front de l'amour excessif, j'ai nommé Asuma Sarutobi ! Il avait bossé son nouveau jutsu comme jamais, décidé qu'il était à rester le seul et l'unique dans le cœur de Kurenaï. Il s'approcha furtivement de la tour dans laquelle sa belle était enfermée depuis quelques temps par un dangereux jutsu. Et impossible d'utiliser le chakra pour monter jusqu'en haut mais Asuma allait sauver sa femme ! Quoi qu'il lui en coûte ! Il siffla Kurenaï pour qu'elle s'approche de la fenêtre et il lui lança une corde. Si c'était aussi facile ! La tour était recouverte d'armes en tout genre, des pointues, des courbes, des longues, des cassées, des rafistolées... Mais Asuma commença courageusement sa montée et arriva finalement en haut sans problèmes.   
«Mais comment as-tu fais ?» demanda Kurenaï   
«Escalade no jutsu» Répondit-il simplement.

**2-...la Brute...**

Miturashi Anko n'a jamais été un modèle de douceur, et Kakashi s'en aperçut rapidement lorsqu'elle décida de lui mettre le grappin dessus. C'était un beau jour de printemps, alors que Kakashi Hatake, le célèbre ninja copieur du village de konoha se rendait au bain publics il se fit kidnapper par un O.C.N.I. (Objet Courant Non Identifié). Incapable de voir le visage de son agresseur, Kakashi retourna à son livre, se disant que l'homme devrait bien s'arrêter un jour. Grave erreur, Kakashi ne vit le mur qu'au dernier moment, et il crut que l'O.C.N.I allair se fracasser dessus. Mais l'ombre sauta avec une facilité déconcertante le mur, tout en murmurant :   
«Athlétisme no jutsu : saut de haie»   
Le masque s'enleva enfin, dévoilant le visage de Anko, mais alors qu'elle adressait un regard éblouissant au produit de son enlèvement, elle remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. Anko devint verte de rage, et de la vapeur commença à sortir de ses oreilles. Elle s'arrêta, attrapa Kakashi par le col, visa soigneusement, se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Et finalement le lança dans les airs en hurlant :   
«Athlétisme no justu : lancer de boulet»   
Et Kakashi atterrit près de l'hôpital.

**3-...et le Truand**

C'était un beau jour dans le bureau de l'hokage, mais cette dernière était préoccupée, la preuve, elle ne s'était pas aperçut que Shizune avait remplacé son saké par du thé. Elle poussa un soupir avant de se décider à sortir de son bureau. La chaleur étant étouffante, elle décida d'aller aux bains. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade soupirait d'aise, elle était allongée dans l'eau à se prélasser tout en pensant à des moyens de séduire son éternel complices, Jiraya. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'éclat ténu de jumelles sur le toit de l'immeuble en face. Un rictus de colère apparut sur sa tempe. Elle se leva, se rhabilla et s'approcha discrètement de l'homme allongé sur le toit. De tout façon, elle savait déjà qui s'était, l'homme le plus pervers que Konoha ait jamais connu ; la personne dont elle était follement amoureuse, Jiraya. Ce dernier entendit une tuile craquer ; il se retourna ; perdit son sourire ravit et se mit à balbutier :   
«Attends...attends Tsunade ! Je peux tout t'expliquer ! »   
« Y'a rien à expliquer ! Sale pervers ! Boxe française no justu : Coup de talon !»   
Et Jiraya s'envola vers d'autres lieux.

**4-Conclusion**

Anko est une vraie brute ; mais Kakashi est un goujat. Tsunade a très mauvais caractère ; mais Jiraya est un pervers. La seule à avoir un homme bon, c'est Kurenaï ; et c'est bien pour cela que Tsunade admire Asuma et que Anko ne cherche jamais à l'asticoter.

**Post-scriptum**

Quelques part dans Konoha ; un homme à la tête de champignons sanglote désespérément ; aucune femme ne veut de lui ; mais il ne sait pas pourquoi ; sa combinaison le met pourtant si bien en valeur !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, à la semaine prochaine !  
> Kissoux !


	3. Les gentils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Nous changeons désormais de thématique, après les ninjas font du sport, voici les ninjas font les courses !  
> Bonne lecture !

**1-Les élèves**

C'était un beau jour de printemps, les oiseaux chantaient, la joie était présente, bref, un jour à sourire. Mais, aujourd'hui, la guerre est déclarée au supermarché central de Konoha. C'est une course sans merci qui se déroule là-bas, une course aux magasins. En lice nous avons Naruto, Sakura et Saï pour l'équipe 7, Shikamaru, Ino et Choji pour l'équipe 10, Neji, Tenten et Lee pour l'équipe 5 et enfin Kiba, Hinata et Shino de l'équipe 8. Attention, l'équipe 7 prend l'avantage avec le multiclonage de Naruto qui retarde ses adversaires. Mais c'est sans compter sur Tenten qui grâce à ses armes pulvérise les Naruto. Oh, mais que vois-je ? Un combat de catch dans la boue ? Et entre fille en plus ? Eh bien non, c'est juste une prise de bec supplémentaire entre Sakura et Ino qui retarde leurs équipes. Et c'est maintenant l'équipe 5 qui prend l'avantage avec Lee qui rempli leur chariot à toute vitesse, Tenten qui fait reculer les inopportuns et Neji qui optimise l'espace du chariot. Mais que vois-je ? Un boulet humain détruit les rayons, emportant au passage nourritures et boissons. Ce boulet humain traverse le centre commercial puis va remplir le chariot de son équipe, la numéro 10. Et c'est là que tout dérapa, car Choji mangea une banane, il en jeta la peau, mais le problème vint du fait que Naruto marcha sur la peau de banane, il tomba sur le chariot de l'équipe 5 qui se renversa, déversant son contenu sur le sol et fit trébucher tous les ninjas.

Au loin, les senseis observaient et Kakashi, face au centre commercial sur le point de s'écrouler prit une **très** bonne résolution :

«On ne les envoi plus **jamais** faire les courses ensembles.»

 

**2-Les senseïs**

C'était un beau jour d'été, le centre commercial de Konoha avait subit les réparations qui lui étaient nécessaires après le passage de nos jeunes ninjas. Et les senseïs s'étaient dévoués pour faire les courses. Malheureusement, les filles en décidèrent autrement, elles traînèrent les hommes dans des magasins de vêtements, achetant des tonnes de trucs et les faisant porter par les hommes. Mais, ces messieurs refusèrent tout net d'entrer dans un magasin de lingerie féminine et c'est là que tout se corsa. Anko sortit ses kunaïs, bien décidées à les y traîner de force, car il est vrai que les sacs sont lourds à porter pour une faible femme comme elle ! Gaï ne se laissa pas faire et attaqua Anko (et les murs au passage), et il la toucha au visage, Gaï, horrifié se mit à se lamenter :

«Oh bon sang, j'ai osé attaquer une femme ! Comment ai-je donc pût ainsi tenter de dénaturer le plus beau de tous les sexes ! En sachant cela aucune femme ne voudra m'épouser ! Je suis condamné au célibat pour le restant de mes jours ! Pourquoi, oh cruel manipulateur de nos vie m'as-tu fait commettre le pire des péchés ? Pourquoi ?!

« De toute façon, seule une aveugle aurait pût accepter de l'épouser, et encore ! Comment peut-il espérer attirer les femmes avec sa combinaison ?» Murmura Anko à Kurenaï.

Malheureusement, la fleur de la jeunesse de Konoha entendit cette phrase, et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il se mit à frapper les murs avec désespoir tout en psalmodiant :

« Pourquoi ? Oh funeste destin !»

Au loin, leurs élèves discutaient sur une colline avec vue sur le centre commercial central de Konoha. C'est donc avec une très belle vue d'ensemble que les jeunes ninjas le virent s'écrouler. Et Naruto parla pour une fois sans dire de conneries :

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ?»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> Kissoux !


	4. Les méchants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !!!  
> Je suis vraiment désolée, mais avec mon stage j'ai été vraiment très prise. Les journées sont longues, et je n'ai pas eu la foi de publier plus tôt.  
> Mais, pour compenser, vous aurez le prochain chapitre mardi 05 juin ! (Si je n'oublie pas)  
> Bonne lecture

**1-Orochimaru et compagnie**

C'était un beau jour d'automne, les feuilles aux couleurs chaudes donnaient un air moins rafraîchissant à l'atmosphère déjà bien fraîche. Le centre commercial déjà bien reconstruit et tout beau de Konoha accueillait des clients un peu particuliers, j'ai nommé, Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiwa, Kabuto, Silice, Miranda et Ulisquazer. Incognito, les méchants était venu pour une fois dans un but pacifique à Konoha. Mais pourquoi faire des courses dans le village que vous avez déserté vous demandez-vous ? Et bien, pour Orochimaru car les jouets pour serpents sont tout simplement géniaux, pour Sasuke car ça lui rappelle sa maman, pour Kabuto car ils ont des couteaux bien tranchants. Silice, la petite copine d'Orochimaru, une rousse toute douce aimait les vêtements qui s'y trouvait, Miranda, la pseudo-groupie brune accrochée à Sasuke (et qui lui expliquait tout les matins comment attacher sa ceinture spéciale) pour les super boulettes de riz qu'ils faisaient, et enfin, Ulisquazer, une fille aux cheveux arc-en-ciel très intelligente et sadique, venait dans ce centre commercial pour les même raison que Kabuto.

« Allons d'abord voir les couteaux ! » Hurlèrent les sadiques.

« Non ! D'abord la nourriture ! On n'a plus rien à manger ! » S'écria Miranda. « Et comme ça je pourrais faire des dangos à la tomate à Sasuke chou ! »

« Comme ceux que faisaient ma maman ? » Fit ledit Sasuke chou avec des yeux de chiot.

« Mais oui, bien sûr mon Sasuke » Lui répondit-elle.

« Super » Fit-il en sautant au plafond « Allons acheter la nourriture »

« Non ! Je veux m'acheter des vêtements ! » Geignit Silice « T'es d'accord avec moi Orochimaru ? Hein ? Dit ! »

La femme de trente ans plus jeune que son copain lui lança un regard très explicite : « Pas d'accord : pas de câlin » Orochimaru referma la bouche sur sa réplique (« Je veux acheter des jouets pour mon mamba violet ! »)

« Mais bien sur ma chérie ! »

« Et si on se séparaient ? Comme ça on irait plus vite ! » Fit intelligemment remarquer Sasuke.

« Oh ! Bonne idée » Firent les sadiques. « Allons chercher les couteaux »

« Oui ! Allons faire du lèche-vitrine » Fit le shoppeuse rousse.

 

Mais alors que nos méchants se séparaient, les anbus de Konoha apparurent :

« Stop ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

« Mais comment ils ont fait pour nous remarquer ? » Demanda Miranda.

« Euh, si vous aviez changé de vêtements on ne vous aurait peut-être pas repérer. » fit l'un des anbus.

En effet, ils portaient tous les vêtements traditionnels des sbires d'Orochimaru, c'est-à-dire, une tunique et une grosse ceinture en forme de corde.

«  De toute manière vous ne nous aurez pas ! » Fit Orochimaru. « Invocation : Le serpent à deux têtes ! »

Un énorme serpent apparut, permettant aux méchants de s'enfuirent et détruisant le supermarché par la même occasion.

 

**2-L'Akatsuki**

C'était un froid jour d'hiver, la neige recouvrait les bâtiments et au milieu de toute cette blancheur, un bâtiment attirait tous les regards, le centre commercial de Konoha tout beau tout neuf après ses nombreuses mésaventures. Les promos qu'il faisait avait attiré à l'intérieur quinze personnes, quatorze hommes et une femme. Ils faisaient un bruit à faire fuir un sourd, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux ennuis qu'ils allaient poser.

« Deidara ! Lâche cet argile ! Il est bien trop cher ! Prend plutôt celui-ci, il est en promo ! »

« Mais c'est pas de la bonne qualité » S'exclama dudit Deidara. « Comment veux-tu que je fasse de bonne bombe avec de la petite qualité, Kakuzu? »

« Je m'en fiche ! Prend ça ! Ou je te tue et prends ton cœur ! »

« Dîtes moi mademoiselle, êtes vous Jashiniste ? » Demanda un bel homme aux cheveux argents.

« Non » Lui répondit la jolie charcutière.

« Alors tu sera sacrifiée à Jashin-sama ! » Hurla l'homme tout en agrippant la vendeuse.

« Hidan !!!!! Lâche là ! Prend plutôt ce poulet ! Ça coûte moins cher ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Kakuzu prit la vendeuse des mains d'Hidan et la remplaça par un poulet cent pour cent pur fermier. Et c'est un Hidan dépité et prononçant des imprécations funèbres pour son coéquipier qui rejoignit un Deidara grognon à la caisse.

 

De l'autre côté du magasin, une plante verte hargneuse était arrosée par un débile mental au masque de citrouille.

« Zetsu-san ! Sourit un peu ! Je suis en train de t'arroser, tu vas fleurir ! »

« Même pas dans tes pires fantasmes ! » Grommela la plante-Zetsu.

« Ouin ! Zetsu-san est méchant avec moi ! Au fait, c'est quoi un fantasme ? »

La plante n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un Kakuzu énervé déboula plus vite qu'une formule un :

« Tobi ! Arrête tout de suite les dégâts ! Cache tout ça et file à la caisse sans rien prendre !

« Ouin ! Kakuzu-san est méchant avec moi ! Tout le monde est méchant avec Tobi, pourtant Tobi est un bon garçon ! » Pleurnicha Tobi tout en traînant la plante-Zetsu dans son pot vers la caisse.

 

Autre part, Itachi cherchait des lunettes tandis que Kisame bouffait les poissons de l'aquarium. La colère légendaire de Kakuzu ne tarda pas à réapparaître :

« Kisame !!!! Recrache ces poissons ou il y aura de l'aileron de requin ce soir à manger ! »

« Tss... » Fit Kisame en recrachant les poissons traumatisés désormais.

« Itachi ! Voilà tes lunettes, pour myopes, extra-puissantes, extra-résistantes et extra-pas-cher ! » Itachi prit les lunettes sans un mot et se dirigea vers la caisse avec un Kisame tout dépité de n'avoir pas pût manger son goûter. Un seul des membres de la _terrible_ organisation de l'Akatsuki était sage, et c'était Sasori. Pourquoi vous dîtes vous ? Eh bien tout simplement car il c'était déjà procuré tout ce dont il avait besoin en contrebande et à très bonne qualité !

 

Et enfin, les plus _terribles_ membres de l'Akatsuki : Konan et Pain, enfin, les Pain... Konan courait les boutiques et les six corps de Pain lui couraient derrière, prêt à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Et encore une fois, le fureur de l'avarice de Kakuzu intervint de nouveau :

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ! À la caisse ! Comme les autres ! » Et Konan se dirigea sagement vers la sortie du magasin, suivie par ses six serviteurs.

 

C'est en arrivant à la caisse que le drame éclata. Deidara, ulcéré de devoir acheter de l'argile bas de gamme fit exploser une de ses bombes (de haute qualité) à la tête de Kakuzu. Ce fut ensuite Hidan, qui s'attaqua au trésorier de l'Akatsuki, ses Soifs de Sang pas du tout rassasiées par le poulet, même s'il était cent pour cent pur fermier. Tobi croyant que c'était un nouveau jeu sauta sur Kakuzu (toujours en tirant Zetsu, toujours planté dans son pot) tout en criant :

« Un nouveau jeu ! Un nouveau jeu ! Tobi est content ! Tobi est un bon garçon ! »

Itachi et Kisame sortirent dignement du supermarché (sans payer grâce à la beauté de l'Uchiha). Quand aux six Pain, ils dirent d'une voix pas du tout convaincante :

« Il ne faut pas s'attaquer à ses camarades. »

 

Puis, ils partirent vers la sortie. Konan leur fit un discret signe pour les faire sortir par la porte de service plutôt que par celle commune à tout les acheteurs. Elle avait bien raison, car dix seconde après l'évacuation des Pein les anbus de Konoha (et oui, encore, ils ont que ça à faire de toute la journée de toute façon) apparurent. Et alors, les akatsukiens s'enfuirent à toute vitesse. Tobi traînant un pot de fleur vide. Zetsu qui s'était libéré de son pot de fleur s'enfonçait dans le sol, Deidara faisant exploser le plafond pour s'enfuir avec un oiseau d'argile. Hidan projetait de faire un carnage jusqu'à ce qu'un des Pein passe en courant sous le nez des anbus et le rafle. Et enfin, Kakuzu s'éloigna discrètement et en boitant après la raclée que lui avaient donné ses coéquipiers.

 

**3-Pétage de plomb général**

Dans le bureau de Tsunade il y a dix personnes et deux s'égosillent sans s'écouter. Je vois Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune et Sakura se protégeant grâce au mokuton. Il y a aussi Jiraya qui essaye de retenir Tsunade, trois anbus qui essayent de comprendre leurs ordres et un petit homme qui s'égosille autant que Tsunade.

« C'est une honte ! Mon magasin a été détruit quatre fois en un an par des ninjas ! C'est tout simplement in-to-lé-ra-ble ! »

« Bande d'incapables ! Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki s'introduisent dans le village dans un centre commercial et vous n'arrivez pas à les attrapez ?! Incapables ! »

« Tsunade ! Calme-toi ! »

« Je vais vous faire un procès, et vous allez payer pour mes quatre centres commerciaux détruits ! Je vais les exporter et oublier Konoha ! »

« Tsunade-sama ! Ce n'est pas notre faute. »

« LA FERME !!!!!!!!! Partez ! Avant que je fasse un malheur !!!!!!!!!!!! »

 

Ni une, ni deux, les anbus s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, car une Tsunade calme c'est déjà dangereux de la provoquer, mais une Tsunade en colère c'est suicidaire de ne serait ce que de s'en approcher.

« Tsunade-sama ! Calmez-vous » Supplièrent les planqués. »

« LA FERME ! Je vais faire un massacre ! Tuer les anbus, écorcher vivant Orochimaru ! Transformer Sasuke en purée ! Faire rôtir à petit feu Kabuto ! Écarteler Itachi Uchiwa ! Et transformer l'Akatsuki en cadavres ! »

« Et qui va me rembourser mes magasins ? »

« TOI TA GUEULE ! »

« Tsunade ! Tais-toi ou je t'assomme ! »

« Dégagez tous ou je fais un malheur ! »

Ni une, ni deux, le bureau de Tsunade se retrouva désert, seule cette dernière resta en place. Elle regarda la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha du mur. Le mur se mit à avoir des suée froide. Elle souffla sur son poing. Le mur se mit à trembler. Elle frappa le mur.

« VIE DE MERDE !!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle alors que le bâtiment s'écroulait.

 


	5. Les fous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire !

**1-Kumo**

C'était une belle journée de printemps, les arbres se couvraient de feuilles dans le village caché de Kumo. Le nouveau centre-commercial ouvrait ses portes et le Raikage, son frère et divers autres personnes étaient présentes pour l'inauguration. Le Raikage coupa très solennellement le ruban rouge et son frère se précipita dans le magasin avec beaucoup moins de solennité.

« Yahou !!! Le nouveau CD de Rixme Max sort aujourd'hui ! C'est le jour à être comme lui ! »(Rixme Max est un célèbre rappeur du monde connu de Naruto et possède de nombreux fans).

 

Exaspéré, A(le Raikage) se lança à la poursuite de son frère, Mabui(l'assistante du Raikage) s'élança à la suite de ce dernier car il avait encore un discours à faire. C et Darui(les gardes du corps du Raikage) poursuivirent Mabui pour lui venir en aide. Et Karui, Samui et Omoi(les élèves de Bee) partirent pour aider leur maître. Une course-poursuite s'engagea dans le magasin, les ninjas **d'élite** de Kumo choppant au passage ce qu'il leur fallait pour leur chez eux.

 

Ainsi Bee pris le CD tant convoité, détruisant les présentoirs et un bout de mur en passant. A attrapa des magasines sur le jardinage, faisant sauter un ou deux piliers en prime. Mabui prit avec grâce du papier et de l'encre, faisant s'écouler une pile de boîtes de conserves. C et Darui choppèrent des bandages et des cordes. ils glissèrent sur les boîtes de conserve et firent trembler les murs en tentant d'amortir leur chute avec le ninjutsu. Karui, Omoi et Samui attrapèrent en passant des vivres pour leur prochaine mission. ils défoncèrent plusieurs piliers en essayant de rattraper le peloton de tête. Les ninjas s'arrêtèrent le temps de passer à la caisse, puis ils reprirent leur course poursuite. Naruto qui passait par là s'appuya sur le tout beau tout neuf centre-commercial de Kumo qui s'écroula dans un fracas épouvantable. Naruto préféra s'enfuir en courant vers Konoha.

 

**2-Iwa**

C'était une belle journée d'été dans le beau village d'Iwa, bien décidé à travailler le Tsuchikage s'était rendu à son bureau, mais sa femme, lui avait demandé de faire des courses, et les ordres de sa femme étaient inviolables ! Et c'était donc entouré de Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi qu'il se rendit au tout nouveau tout neuf centre-commercial de son village. Il fit ses courses sous les regards moqueurs de Kurotsuchi.

 

D'humeur bougonne et les reins douloureux Oonuki décida de se venger, il désigna sur le sol un objet à Kurotsuchi. Elle regarda, elle se raidit, elle ouvrit la bouche, et elle hurla. Elle leva les mains, elle fit des signes ninjas et elle lança une attaque doton surpuissante sur la pauvre sourie en plastique qui n'avait rien demandé. Hilare Oonuki s'enfuit avec Akatsuchi désapprobateur mais assez de bonne humeur.

 

La jouissance du vieil homme fut de courte durée, car, les poings sur les hanches, au milieu de l'allée était plantée une petite femme replète d'un certain âge. La femme lança un regard peu amène au maître du village d'Iwa qui se sentit rapetisser.

« Oonuki ! Puis-je savoir que signifie ceci ? »

La femme désignait le centre-commercial en ruine avec sur le tas de gravas Kurotsuchi regardant avec fierté la sourie en plastique qu'elle avait réduit en bouillie.

« Euh, mon sucre d'orge, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais mon amour sucré, calme-toi ! »

« Plus de blabla, va travailler espèce d'idiot ! Je n'aurais jamais dût t'envoyer faire les courses ! Après la boutique redécorée de sang, le magasin pulvérisé ! Et bien bravo ! »

Les ninjas s'enfuirent bravement face à la femme de leur maître tandis que ce dernier se faisait laminer sur place.

 

**3-Kiri**

C'était une belle journée d'automne au village de Kiri, il faisait gris et sombre comme en hiver, en été et au printemps dans cette région. Décidée à prendre du bon temps Mei avait traîné Ao et Chojuro vers le centre-commercial de Kiri. Durant le trajet Ao garda un prudent silence tandis que Chojuro discutait joyeusement avec Mei. En arrivant au centre-commercial, Mei, pragmatique, commença par faire les courses les plus urgentes, c'est-à-dire du papier, de l'encre et des pinceaux pour son bureau puis, de la nourriture pour son dîner. Après une dizaines de minutes de flânerie parmi les rayons Ao proposa de rentrer. Mei jugea l'idée ridicule au point qu'elle envoya voler l'homme contre le mur d'un coup de poing. Les deux ninjas abandonnèrent Ao à son sort et partirent courir les boutiques.

 

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard Ao s'éveilla d'un rêve agréable où les idiots du genre de Chojuro étaient enfermés dans des cachots jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient endurcis. En voyant que ses compagnons l'avaient abandonnés à son sort il utilisa son byakugan pour les trouver. Il fonça à toute vitesse à travers les murs pour les rattraper. Il arriva dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un rendez-vous amoureux. En effet, Chojuro et Mei mangeaient une grosse glace dans la même coupe.

 

Interloqué de le voir surgir ainsi Chojuro eut la décence de paraître gêné tandis que la Mizukage paraissait ennuyée. Ao se mit à hurler d'exaspération :

« Vous êtes gonflés de m'avoir abandonnés ! Et moi qui est fait un engagement de vous servir sans lâcheté ! Je ne vous ait jamais trahis Mizukage-sama ! Alors pourquoi !? »

Dans la tête de Mei des mots s'assemblèrent :

« Abandonnés ; engagement ; lâcheté ; trahis... »

Ces quatre petits mots donnèrent dans la tête de la Mizukage :

« Abandonner un engagement est une lâcheté et une trahison. »

Elle se leva, s'approcha d'Ao, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'espère que tu cours vite, car cette fois, je te tue. »

Ao pâlit horriblement et s'enfuit en courant dans le magasin. Mei joignit les mains, utilisa différents signes incantatoires, puis lança son attaque :

« Suiton ! Inondation du grand dragon ! »

Un grand dragon d'eau balaya le centre-commercial sous le regard bouche bée de Chojuro. Satisfaite, Mei se rassit sans prêter attention aux regard ahuris des passants.

 

**4-Suna**

C'était une belle journée d'hiver à Suna et il faisait froid, très froid pour un désert, à vue de nez il faisait dans les quinze degrés. Oui, parfaitement, quinze degrés dans le désert. Frileux, les habitants de Suna s'étaient barricadés chez eux. Peu de paperasse occupait le bureau du beau Kazekage du village du sable, et c'est cela qui le décida à aller faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa grande sœur préférée (même si c'était la seule) Temari. Il enleva sa tenue de Kage, sortit de son bureau, traversa quelques couloirs, descendit quelques escaliers et accéda finalement à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Malgré le temps doux Gaara ne frissonna pas, son armure de sable était très efficace comme coupe-froid.

 

Il marcha quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le grand, le nouveau et le beau centre-commercial de Suna. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, et commença à se promener, au hasard de ses déambulations il croisa Kankuro et Matsuri qui étaient venus pour les même raisons que lui. En approchant du rayon nourriture, Gaara recula soudain et empêcha les autres d'avancer, car de l'autre côté il y avait Temari. Les trois ninjas réussirent à passer discrètement derrière elle pour atteindre un rayon. En y arrivant, Gaara et Matsuri guettèrent Temari tandis que Kankuro, en regardant le contenu du rayon, se mettait à saigner du nez. Les deux autres se retournèrent alors et Gaara ne put refréner un petit rougissement. Matsuri quand à elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient atterri dans le rayon lingerie féminine.

 

Elle donna un grand coup de poing à Kankuro, détruisant deux ou trois stand en même temps. Gaara jugea prudent de s'éloigner. Mais, malheur de malheur, en voyant son frère voler dans le magasin Temari crut à la présence d'ennemis de Suna. Ni une ni deux elle dégaina son éventail et projeta de grandes bourrasques vers le rayon fautif. Matsuri s'envola vers d'autres cieux, et lorsque Temari surgit dans le rayon d'où s'était envolé Kankuro elle vit Gaara, sans une égratignure, avec un soutien-gorge sur la tête. Rouge de colère Temari envoya son frère rejoindre Kankuro avant que la sécurité du magasin ne lui tombe dessus. Furieuse de s'être fait avoir elle invoqua son furet faucheur et détruisit le magasin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que ça vous ait plut !  
> Kissoux !  
> P.S. : La semaine prochaine, on change de fandom, on passe sur One Piece !


End file.
